Fluorescent members for detecting high-energy radiation contain a phosphor that can absorb the radiation and convert it into visible light. The luminescent emission thereby generated is electronically acquired and evaluated with the assistance of light sensitive systems such as photodiodes or photomultipliers. Such fluorescent members can be manufactured of single-crystal materials, for example, doped alkali halides. Non-single-crystal materials can be employed as powdered phosphor or in the form of ceramic members manufactured therefrom.
A typical fluorescent ceramic material employed for detecting high-energy radiation is Pr-doped Gd2O2S. Another material is Eu-doped (Y,Gd)2O3.
Although the materials used in the present state of the art have their advantages, there is still a constant need for further alternative materials which are useful as fluorescent materials in CT and/or X-ray applications.